


Renamed

by foreverandaday_1



Series: A Collection Pertaining To Renamed [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Past Companions (Doctor Who), Multi, Other, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12, Swearing, and some appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandaday_1/pseuds/foreverandaday_1
Summary: If thirteen wasn't an idiot and didn't press random buttons in the T.A.R.D.I.S. She doesn't get the immediate boundaries that she needs, and her personality develops without influence. She doesn't meet the fam, and gets angsty real quickly.'Ooh. Sassy? Lovely.'
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: A Collection Pertaining To Renamed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156148
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I should be writing another fic, but I couldn't help it. Don't expect routine updates, and it might get less of a full fic and more singular stories from the same regeneration.
> 
> I wasn't sure how I could get Whittaker!master without completely writing off thirteen, so this happened instead.
> 
> I'm also attempting giving it a feel, so here it is.

What’s on the playlist I listened to while writing this fic, complete with my favourite lyrics. It has probably influenced a few things and may give you a feel for what's to come.

( It’s called Fanfic ‘cause I’m that unoriginal and use it when I’m writing most fanfics. )

Play with fire - Sam Tinnesz - ‘My pleasure is their pain’

Crossfire - Stephen - ‘For the sinners who play as saints’

The Mystic - The Cab - ‘What colour eyes are on my face’

This is war - Matthew Raetzel - ‘As if they know the way’

East of Eden - Zella Day - ‘Keep me from the cages’

Miss Jackson - Panic! At the Disco - ‘Let ‘em bow down’

Skyfall - Adele - ‘I’ve drowned and dreamt this moment'

Natural - Imagine Dragons - ‘Will heaven step in’

Thunder - Imagine Dragons - ‘Before the thunder’

Hotter than Hell - Dua Lipa - ‘With my hands around your neck’

High Heels - JoJo - ‘Leave the keys, burn the sheets’

Devil I Know - Allie X - ‘Baby I’m the devil I’

Seven Devils - Florence + the Machine - ‘I was dead when I woke up this morning’

Dynasty - Miia - ‘Forever couldn’t break’

Bruises - Lewis Capaldi - ‘I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind’

Boss Bitch - Doja Cat - ‘Don’t be mad ‘cause you had the chance’

Bad decisions - Bastille - ‘Stay forever numb’

Crying in the Club - Camila Cabello - ‘The heat of a thousand fires’

Believer - Imagine Dragons - ‘The beauty through the pain’

Renegades - X Ambassadors - ‘ You and me’

Hypnotic - Zella Day - ‘Walk a tightrope’

Control - Halsey - ‘You should be scared of me’

Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier - ‘ Keep them on a leash’

Take me to Church - Hozier - ‘Worship in the bedroom’

Every step that I take - Tom Morello - ‘I’ve been hiding my whole life’

Kill of the Night - Gin Wigmore - ‘I wanna taste the way that you bleed’

Wolves - Sam Tinnesz - ‘Got teeth like razor blades’

How do you like it - Jynjo - ‘Sing your silhouette, darling’

Serial Killer - Moncrieff - ‘The taste of your blood red lipstick’


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just thoughts.

Right then. Thats a lot of sparks. Heh. Oops?

So, two hands, two legs. That's good, especially for running. The usually excessive and ridiculous amount of running. Honestly, it's tiring just thinking about it.

Let’s resist the temptation to press a few buttons shall we? Yes? No? No falling out of the T.A.R.D.I.S today thankyouverymuch.

Ooh. Sassy? Lovely.

So hair. Long and… Blonde. Passable, meaning not-ginger, and wavyish. Nice enough shoulders, and… oh.

I’m a woman. 

That’s... new. Maybe Missy’s influence, or one of River’s regenerations. Probably both. Some new things to… investigate later. That’ll be fun. So, below the shoulders then.

Meh. Seemingly normal to me, medium sized. I think. Ooh hips, very nice. No longer as skinny as a pencil or stupidly bony either. Another positive.

Small hands and fuck, I dropped my ring. Ahh. Well done to me. 

Wait a second, swearing? Sure?

Definitely shorter and just smaller in general. New clothes then. 

So, mentaly:

Memories are as blurred as usual, we can work on that later. Nothing overly concerning. A few twinges, but we’ll leave that for later.  
Name… Err… 

?

?

?

Drawing up a blank here.

Can I go by ‘sweetie’? No, that’s a shit idea.

More swearing. That’s a change. Oh no, am I gonna have to actually think before I talk? Fuck. 

Yes, definitely.

Psychic links are strained. River is still there, just buried. Probably CAL’s firewall thingy. Kos is more of a background feeling. Nothing major. There’s about four or five separate versions of Koschei to sort through though. We can leave it for now. 

I think that’s it. Lovely.

So, whereabouts is the wardrobe then. This way I think. Nope, not past that corridor. This one? Errr. Yes, past the plant. Through rainforest #1 and past pool #4. Through these doors?

Yes.

I’ll need shoes, a coat and then something underneath. 

Heels? Maybe not stilettos. A thick heel and ankle straps for running. Most females on earth wore heels. So did Missy and River. These black ones seem sensible enough.

Coats. Hmm. Blue is not working for me today. That is an awful shade of green. Yellow? Got enough in the hair. White, looks nice but drags on the floor. Tripping hazard. Nothing takes my fancy here. At all. Maybe I could actually go shopping? Maybe.

Now, on to clothing. No dresses, not quite used to being female yet, we can try one later. I think a suit maybe. Can I pull it off? Who cares.

A black one? Maybe.

White? Dirty too easily, not a good idea.

What about blue? Not T.A.R.D.I.S blue so what’s the point.

Tan and tartan-y? Still too pale.

Purple seems promising? Too close to Kos, thinking about it.

Ooh, burgundy? Much better. Close, but not too close, to purple. A bit darker and more melancholy than usual but oh well.

Burgundy over black then.

Shirts? 

Mmmm. Black? No, too dark. White is boring. Burgundy is too similar to the suit. Nothing else matches though…

No shirt? Just a blazer? Risky but I’ll look great.

So, to summarise: 

A blazer buttoned halfway down with a reasonable deep v. Structured shoulders and wide lapels.  
Slim fitting trousers that go straight down to the ankles, and don’t taper.  
Black closed-toe heels with a thick four inch heel. A thin tie-able strap that can be tied at the back as well.  
Wedding ring, gold fob-watch and thin-but-long chain with Circular Gallifreyan engraved on a small pendant.  
(Pants? Confusing. Panties? No, bad word. Knickers? Childish. Unmentionables? Too Missy-like. Underwear? It’ll do.) Underwear.

Am I missing something?

Ah. A bra. Fuck. 

Never worn one of those before. Well. No, stop that train of thought. Focus on finding something. I can’t exactly show my tits, humans are ever so uptight about nudity. So are timelords, but that was expected, even sex is illegal there. Maybe something meant to be shown? What did River call it? A bralette? Yes. Something lacy that will cover what's needed but not detract from the overall look.

So which one, and where are they. Probably black, that seems about right. Anything else is too clashy or matchy-matchy. Ah, here’s some that’ll fit. Thanks, Sexy.

That one is completely pointless, doesn’t cover anything.

Err, no, not enough lace.

Way too ostentatious.

Ahah, small triangles of lace to cover the important parts, straps that hold it up, and connect to the middle. Perfect.

Just put this on under the blazer. How? Oh, hooks. It’s rather difficult. Just… a little… there.

Huh, I look hot. Never thought I’d say that. Face is a bit bare though. Uh, makeup is a must then.

Dark eyeshadow  
Eyeliner  
Mascara  
Dark wine lipstick  
The rest of my face always seems perfect, so nothing else should be needed…  
Highlighter, yes please

Hair can stay wavy. It looks fine and the just-been-fucked-against-any-surface look is kinda working for me. Lovely.

Sonic Screwdriver. Ah.

I’ll need a new one. Maybe Sexy’s already made one. No? Oh. Hmm, what design. I did have sunglasses last time. Sunglasses? I’m gonna lose them. As a backup then. A long thin silver one, with the usual buttons on the sides. That’ll do. Looks a bit like Romana’s actually. Cool.

I think we’re all set now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Worth continuing?


	3. Wanderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one/first planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( )- thoughts
> 
> sorry about spelling mistakes

Odnesbay, Skyra, Constellation 983027-79-23,   
16/8/5492 or 6R/8O/162S

The crowd was thick and swarming. No one followed a particular path, or went in a singular direction. Elbows and feet stuck out at every turn. There were too many species to count, but most were humanoid, with a few others, more ‘alien’ as pets.

It was organised chaos, like a river following it’s natural journey.

The moon, Odnesbay, orbited an opulent planet called Skyra. Skyra was where the monarchs and government lived. It acted as a capital city. Three kingdoms, or divisions, coexisted on Skyra, all with similar species. Each division had a moon where the main trade/job was. Merchant was the food production. Odnesbay was a moon-wide market. It snaked around like a river, branching out towards smaller towns and points of interest. There were many lage hotel-like buildings, framing the market-roads like mountains. Most visitors stayed here, as it could take months to traverse the entire moon.

A small blonde woman, wearing a long black trench coat and a frown, complete with furrowed eyebrows, was wandering through the maze of streets. She couldn’t find it, and had no idea where it was. What ‘it’ was, she didn’t know that either. Only that something was here, and she wanted it. 

Sexy had landed her here, promptly pushing her outside and refusing to take off when she finally let her back in. The doctor (isthatmyname?) had decided to let her T.A.R.D.I.S sulk, and went to explore. It was trying to rain, but luckily Sexy had thrown a long black trench coat at her (honestly) and she had swapped her other jacket for it. Wandering around with only a bra under her open coat wasn’t as strange as she had initially thought. Yes, a few people stared, but they looked more approving than annoyed.

During the few hours she had walked, the Doctor (?) had found some earrings. They were small silver-blue stars, and had been arranged around her left ear like her favourite constellation from when she was a child, leaving another two in her right lobe. She was rather happy with them, even if her ears still occasionally sparkled with regeneration energy, complete with a constant ache.

There was a slight, and familiar, psychic tug, like a string attaching her to something. It was like when a timelord was nearby, but a little less complex or impactful. More like psychic paper, or an imprint of someone's mind. There, but not obvious. She was getting closer, and the tug was leading her uphill, (typical).

About halfway up the hill, a girl dressed in white gold barreled into the doctor. Both of them looked rather shocked, and stared at each other, before the powder-blue skinned girl ran off, eyes wide and fearful. It took a few seconds for her to decide what to do, before the doctor ran after the girl.

After weaving through passers-by in her heels, which was surprisingly easy, she saw the girl go through a back road behind some garish looking carpets. The doctor ducked under a fabric overhang before turning into the quieter area. It was less populated, so she spotted the girl leaning against a wall all curled up. Walking slowly, and coat fluttering around her legs, the doctor approached the girl, who looked up in fright. She crouched down, and sat on her ankles, her lovely new(ish?) coat dragging.

‘Shh, it’s okay,’ the doctor reassured, ‘I’d like to help you.’

The girl scrambled back, shaking her head and clutching at the floor around her golden dress.

‘I promise, I’m the doctor. Could you tell me your name? Please?’

She looked down, and mumbled something.

‘A little louder please.’

‘Plicca.’

‘That’s nice, like a part of a flower.’

The shy girl nodded.

‘Lovely, could you tell me what's wrong?’

‘Someone was chasing me. I saw them out of the corner of my eye about an hour ago. They have been getting closer since. Then they grabbed my wrist but I managed to shake them off and I ran.’

‘Thank you. Do you know who they were, or what they might have wanted?’

She shook her head, ‘not specifically, but my father is quite influential.’

‘Hmm, where are you from?’

‘I’m a Kyrak, from the second division of Skyra. Local enough.’

‘Do you have anywhere to go?’

‘Well, I’m supposed to go to a party, so I was looking for a dress.’

‘Do you mind if I come with you? To make sure you’re safe? And I’ll try to find out what’s going on.’

‘No, that’s okay. You’ll have to change though, there’s a dress code.’

(Fuck)

After a walk back to the dress shop the girl had run from, Plicca and the doctor were looking for dresses. Unfortunately, she had to wear a dress, and she was not happy about it. The theme was black and white, so she had some sort of comfort in the fact it wasn’t too ostentatious. She would have absolutely refused to even consider red and gold. It was too close to timelord formal wear, and their expected colours. (nothankyou)

Plicca had found a floor length white dress. It was sleeveless, and flared out at the hips. She had black flats and a small black ring. 

‘What about this one?’

Plicca was holding up a black, and very tight looking, dress.

The doctor scrunched up her nose, ‘no.’

With a roll of her eyes, the Kyrak went to find another one. After another 20 minutes, the doctor had found one. It was a straight, strapless black dress, with netting covering the bodice up to her neck and across her shoulders.

‘Is this okay, Plicca?’

‘Yes, it looks very nice. Your shoes will be fine, but we need to go now.’

‘May I take your coats ladies?’

‘Sure.’

‘Thank you, shall we go then doctor?’

Unsure of what to say, the aforementioned doctor settled for another, ‘sure.’

They walked through the entrance hall, and came out to a large staircase. It looked out onto a typical high ceilinged ballroom. The walls were white, and dripping with gold. It sparkled and reflected the light from a central chandelier coated in crystals. The floor was a pale gold wood paneling. Feet and skirts swept across the gleaming surface. The ceiling was white and sculpted as if reaching for the heavens. The people of Skyra believed that life and death were entities that worked in tandem, and only the worthy passed on to the above, to a better life. The ceiling reflects their desire to be worthy of that.

Plicca then spotted someone she knew, a rather severe looking woman with mauve skin. She did not look happy to see Plicca, despite her greeting.

‘Ah, Plicca, how lovely to see you.’

‘Stepmother. Doctor this is my stepmother, Janetta.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Janetta.’

‘And you, I suppose. Doctor was it? A strange name, anything to go with that?’ she said rudely.

‘No, just the doctor, I believe it speaks for itself.’

‘I’ve heard of a man that calls himself ‘the doctor’, must be a tradition somewhere. Where did you say you were from?’

‘I didn’t, and I don’t think you really need to know. It’s not of importance.’

‘Oh, but I insist, I only wish to know more about my wonderful step daughter's new friend. She finds it ever so difficult to speak to new people.’

‘Well, I suppose I’m just good at helping people to open up. And she seemed perfectly fine at talking.’

‘Hmm. Well, I best go mingle. Can’t give you all my attention can I Plicca?’

‘Of course not. I shall see you later.’

‘Bye darling. Doctor.’

The doctor looked at Plicca, ‘she’s trying to kill you.’

‘What?’

The doctor had given Janetta a quick psychic scan. There was a lot of hate and greed inside. The woman seemed jealous of Plicca, as she would get most of her father’s money when he died. She was going to kill Plicca, and then stage an accident so Micael, her husband, would die. 

‘She’s a jealous bitch who wants all of your money.’

‘I mean, I know she’s a bit hard to like but that’s a bit far.’

The doctor raised her eyebrows, ‘she was ridiculously rude, to both of us. And I did a quick psychic scan, but she was practically projecting.’

‘You can read minds?’

‘Sort of, my species is psychic, so we can sense thought and time like you sense light or noise. It’s second nature and a bit hard to suppress, especially when someone is projecting that much thought or emotion.’

‘Okay, so what do we do now?’

‘Would your father believe us if we told him?’

‘He might need some proof to even consider that his wife is trying to murder me. It’s best if we get him alone, because she’s got him wrapped around her finger.’

‘Not the best odds, but we can figure something out,’ she shrugged.

They then walked through the crowds, and exchanged pleasantries with everyone, before making their way to a balcony. The sky had darkened, settling into a deep blue, broken by lilac clouds and white spots of light from far away streets. 

‘What if they come here.’

‘I don’t think they’ll try anything unless you're alone, or they have a good opportunity to.’

‘I’m scared.’

‘I understand, but use that fear to make you stronger. Fear helps you run faster, so don’t dismiss it. Fear could save your life.’

‘Thank you,’ said Plicca quietly, ‘but I still feel like I’m being watched.’

‘Hmm. There is too little psychic noise, like we're being surrounded by something.’

‘That’s not helping. It’s like someone’s breathing on my neck, or running a finger down my spine.’

‘Can you tell where from, don’t look, just describe what you can remember.’

‘Er, directly behind me, just around the corner of the door frame. And another two somewhere on the roof. Are you sure they can’t hear us?’

‘Yes, they must be Skaters.’

‘Skaters?’

‘Mercenaries from this solar system, they usually follow a single person, they track imprints of people, and don’t need to rely on regular senses. They won’t have bothered listening, when they know exactly where we are without it.’

‘That’s not reassuring, I think one’s getting closer but I can’t tell where.’

‘He’s just above the balcony’s roof.’

The doctor then spun around, tugging Plicca behind her and throwing her arm out. It collided with a long strip of metal that clattered to the ground. Two men dressed in completely black suits with swords dropped down behind the man who had tried to stab Plicca. Their faces were covered by a perception filter, and was confusing, but empty?

‘Let me guess, you’re here to kill Plicca.’

The man shrugged, before reaching for the sword. The doctor, anticipating this move, had put her foot on the sword, dragging it towards her. She bent down, keeping her eyes on the men and a hand on Plicca, and picked up the sword.

‘You can fight with a sword?’ asked Plicca apprehensively.

‘Been a while, and it’s a bit lighter than I’m used to, but can’t be too difficult.’ She shrugged, ‘better than guns. Don’t use them. It’s impersonal and easy to go too far.’

The men laughed, but she raised her sword, and an eyebrow.

‘You’ve already dropped it once, bit out of practice?’ She taunted.

‘Oh, well, we weren’t expecting you to stick around.’

‘I like to surprise people, and I’m usually underestimated.’

‘Oh I’m sure you are,’ he said scathingly as he was passed another sword, before launching forwards.

The doctor pushed Plicca into the wall, her sword clashing with the man’s. He swiped at her feet, but she sidestepped and targeted his right shoulder. They parried each other for a few more moves, before the mercenary was pressed against the balcony barrier, sword lost over the railing.

‘Any particular reason you think it was a good idea to murder an innocent?’

‘Only doing as requested, you know how it is, but lots of innocents are murdered and no one cares.’

‘Well I care.’

And with that the man was knocked over the ledge by a snarling doctor. The backup men scampered off, tails between their legs. She discarded her sword, ignoring the fact that she most likely just killed someone, and went to help Plicca.

‘Well that was interesting. Are you okay?’

She nodded, ‘a little shocked still but…’

‘Okay overall?’

‘Mmhmm.’

‘Come on then, I think you’ll need a drink. You are old enough?’

‘I’m 32 moons, I think it’s about 23 in earth years but I’m not sure. You are from around earth, or have at least been there?’

‘Yes, most of my… friends live there. And that’ll do. Let’s go.’

‘So, Janetta, you’re mercenary is dead. His lessers won’t last much longer without him.’

‘I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Oh, I’m sure you do. I was just attacked by men wanting to kill Plicca. Who else would want that but you?’

She huffed, ‘You can’t prove anything, and why would I want my stepdaughter killed?’

‘ ‘Cause you’re a gold digging bitch and want money?’

‘How dare you, has the brat put you up to this. She’s trying to usurp my control as the woman of the family. She’s the one that wants all her father’s money. I’m only taking back what’s mine.’

‘Oh really,’ said a man standing behind Janetta and holding Plicca’s hand, who had not stayed behind the doctor.

‘Darling…’ tried Janetta.

‘I distinctly remember that you understood I would give most of my money and belongings to Plicca, as she is my daughter. And that you were perfectly fine with getting the house and enough money to live comfortably in it.’

‘But…’

‘No, you will come with me.’

Two guards dragged Janetta away, as Micael walked towards the doctor. Plicca followed him.

‘Thank you, for making me realise what she was doing and for saving Plicca from those mercenaries.’

‘You’re welcome, I always try to help people.’

‘Yes, of course. I would like to give you something in return. If you would follow me.’

‘Oh, sure.’

‘My family has lived on this moon for a long time, and we own quite a lot of artifacts,’ he began as he led the doctor towards the entrance hall, ‘if you could collect your coat, there is a short walk to where we must go.’

The doctor got her coat, and twirled it around her shoulders so it fell like a cape. She kept the sleeves loose, and followed after Micael. They walked out of the entrance hall, and into a chilly breeze. He directed her to walk around to the back of the building, and through to a gate.

‘Just through here, if you will follow me. The second door.’

Inside the second of five huge doors was a staircase that led to a room full of gold. It was swimming in treasure. The walls, that stretched down and still further down, were covered in paintings and tapestries, depicting everything from Starwhales to Black Holes. The only wall exempt from this decoration held thousands of swords and shields and traditional weapons. There were no guns or futuristic weapons, it was all metalwork and traditional. The floor was a pool of metal, from coins and crowns to an occasional spattering of rubies and emeralds. The doctor was very overwhelmed, she had never seen a room this full of priceless artifacts.

‘If you are indeed the doctor,’ began Micael, ‘then you must know of the stories. A wise man, or woman, and a warrior that has never lost a battle. Whether of wit, power, cunning or all three, you must have had a lot of experience. My grandfather acquired an artifact, from the gamma forests, where you are regarded as the greatest warrior in history.’

‘Oh, yes well, I did help out there.’

‘Their religion is based around nature, as is their language, and they believed in giving. As my grandfather saved a young child, her parents gave him this,’ and he held up a sword.

It was silver, with a braided hilt. Vines, flowers and leaves wrapped around the hilt, encasing peridots and tanzanites before climbing up the black blade.

‘Wow, may I?’

‘Of course, it is yours now. I have passed it on to someone who saved someone else when it was not necessary.’

‘It's got a good weight and looks sharp,’ said the doctor under her breath as she flicked her wrist. ‘Thank you so much.’

‘You’re welcome, you saved my daughter, please visit whenever.’

‘Thanks, but I should leave now. I was looking for something.’

‘Oh, of course. I shall see you out then.’

The doctor was back on the streets, her gift in the bigger-on-the-inside pockets of her coat. The tug was close, almost too close. She had spent half an out in this small section, looking everywhere. There was only one stall left, so it had to be there.

On the edge of the table was a thin leather bracelet, about 2cm, or 0.78’’. It was black with a silver buckle and buttons. It looked like a watch strap, but without the watch. She picked it up, and immediately felt…

‘River.’ But a perception filter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/302054793572-0-1/s-l1000.jpg - trench coat
> 
> thanks for reading, it might take a while for the next one but i'll try


End file.
